


on sundays

by solace_with_seok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: English, Fluff, M/M, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, boyfriend junhui, boyfriend wonwoo, nurse!wonwoo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace_with_seok/pseuds/solace_with_seok
Summary: an au where in nurse!wonwoo just came home at 4am after his graveyard shift
Relationships: Boyfriend - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	on sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time writing an AU, just giving a try hehe hope you like this! Enjoy reading!

Exhausted. Starving. Sleepy. 

Are just few of things what Wonwoon feels after his toxic graveyard shift. He reached his house at 4am after trying not to fall asleep while driving by playing loud music. The cats greeted him with soft and low purr before he come upstairs to his room. He opened the air conditioner before washing up in fast hurried movements. He put up comfortable pajamas before he ploffed into his soft bed. He can feel his stomach grumbling for the lack of time to eat during his shift. 

He was startled when a soft pair of lips brushed on his forehead. It was Junhui, his boyfriend. Wonwoo stirred but didn't bother opening his eyes nor greet him. It was just few hours before he drifted to sleep. 

It's been their routine on sundays to spend time with each other, wherein they visit each other's house to bond, it was their date has been since the two of them started working. This Sunday is not new for them, when Wonwoo's shift turns into graveyard, Junhui knows what to do when he see his boyfriend still asleep on a Sunday morning. 

It was past 7 am when Junhui comes to Jeon residence. He saw first Mrs. Jeon who was watering her plants and flowers in the garden. She immediately smiled as he saw Jun. 

"Oh, Junhui. Good morning!" Mrs. Jeon greeted him with a hug and pat at the back. 

"Hi, Mrs. Jeon. Good morning, have you eaten your breakfast? I bought some bread from the newly opened bakery along the way." Junhui said as Mrs. Jeon walks with him inside the house. 

"Oh, boy. I just finished my meal but I'm sure Miri would love those." Speaking of Miri, she suddenly showed up from the kitchen looking for something to eat. 

"Junhui!" The 8-year old kid come to Jun excitedly and kissed his cheek. 

"How have you been, our Miri?" Jun asked her while he carried her on his arms. 

"I'm fine!!" Miri haven't seen Jun for weeks since Jun and Wonwoo has been hanging out outside for their recent Sundays. 

"I also bought Wonwoo's favorite baked sushi. Have some if you want but leave a lot of portion for your brother, okay?" he said while bringing Miri on one of the dining chairs. 

"Right. I'm sure he haven't eat since last night. Go, go upstairs now. I'll call you when lunch's ready." Mrs. Jeon said as she scoot Junhui on the staircase. 

Junhui opened Wonwoo's door carefully, trying not to make loud noises. The room's curtains aren't drawn, the sunlight escaped from the room's the only light. He went closer to the latter and to kiss his forehead like what he always do. With that he made his presence known. 

The first thing to wanted to do is to organize Wonwoo's dark room. He picked up some dirty clothes on the floor and put them on the laundry basket. He organized Wonwoo's books, lectures, notes, and pens on his study table. 

He knows how exhausting for Wonwoo to go to work and attend his masteral classes at the same time. So whenever he has time, he visits Wonwoo on his house so he can rest and bond with him at the same time. 

When he has nothing left to clean on Wonwoo's room, he slipped on his thick blanket to lay beside Wonwoo, who promptly stirred up and moved to give him some space. He snuggled closer to Junhui and hugged him 

"Hi," Wonwoo murmured in this soft sleepy morning voice. 

Junhui smiled. "Hi, go back to sleep. I'll be right beside you," He whispered. 

He doesn't want to interrupt his sleep so he talked softly as much as possible. Until Junhui also drifted to sleep because of the sleepy ambiance the room has. 

Wonwoo woke up from the light knocking on his door; still hugged by Junhui who is fast alseep. The former smiled at the latter's sleeping sight. 

"Wonwoo, son, it's time for lunch." 

"Yes, mom." He said softly as possible not to wake Junhui up but still that woke Junhui up from his slumber. Still half-asleep, he snuggled closer to Wonwoo. 

"We have to go down, lunch's ready."

"Hmm," Wonwoo stood to wash up and prepared to go down. 

He saw Jun sitting on his bed, also ready to go downstairs. Wonwoo came closer, and hugged him. 

"Thank you. I love you." Wonwoo said softly on Junhui's chest. 

"I love you too." He kisses his forehead. "Let's go, I'm sure you're starving."

Wonwoo smiled. Sundays are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! word vomit sorry for errors!


End file.
